Carol Danvers (Earth-1)
Carol Danvers was a Air Force Intelligence agent who gained superhuman abilities after she was exposed to an explosion of Kree origin, resulting in the combination of cosmic energy and her DNA. She used her new abilities to fight crime under the alias of Captain Marvel. She is revealed to be the daughter of Antiope who is the sister of Queen Hippolyta making her the cousin of Diana Prince (Earth-1). Powers and Abilities Powers * Superhuman Strength: Carol is super humanly strong and is listed at a normal level somewhere between class 50 and class 90, likely class 75. However, since she is able to absorb various types of energy, she can use this energy to temporarily increase her physical strength to levels similar to that of her time as Binary, in which form she reaches class 100+. * Superhuman Speed: She is capable of running and accelerating to high speeds which a human could never achieve. * Superhuman Stamina: Carol's musculature produces considerably less fatigue toxins during physical activity than the musculature of an ordinary human. She can physically exert herself at peak capacity for about 24 hours before fatigue begins to impair her. However, she is capable of channeling absorbed energy to further increase her stamina to higher levels. * Superhuman Durability: The tissues of her body are considerably harder and more resistant to physical injury than those of an ordinary human. Ms. Marvel is capable of withstanding high caliber bullets, great impact forces, falls from great heights, exposure to temperature and pressure extremes, and powerful energy blasts without sustaining any injury. While channelling the energy she has absorbed, her body's resilience is extended to an even greater degree. Recently, she has proved capable of surviving and fighting in the vacuum of space, only requiring an air supply to do so. * Superhuman Agility: Carol's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. * Superhuman Reflexes: Her reflexes are heightened in a similar manner and are superior to those of the finest human athlete. * Flight: Carol is capable of propelling herself through the air and the vacuum of space at tremendous speeds. Although her top speed is unknown, she has been shown flying at three times speed of sound for several hours, so it is likely she can go much faster. * Flash Precognition: Part of her original power set as Ms. Marvel, Carol was subconsciously able to anticipate the moves of her opponents, though this power was not exactly reliable and activated randomly. After Rogue robbed her of her powers, she was subsequently transformed into Binary. After these powers faded, it seems that Carol's Seventh Sense has returned. * Contaminant Immunity: Carol possesses an amalgamated human/alien Kree physiology that granted her a degree of immunity to toxins and poisons. * Photonic Blasts: Carol can fire powerful concussion blasts of photon and stellar light energy from her hands and fingertips. * Energy Absorption: Her body is capable of absorbing various types of energy for the purpose of temporarily enhancing her own physical attributes. She can augment her strength and energy projection up to the force of an exploding nuclear weapon. If empowered by enough energy, she can assume her Binary form again temporarily. ** Minor Molecular Control: She can use absorbed energy to transform her regular clothing into her costume and vice-versa. Category:Superheroes Category:Living Superheroes Category:Earth 1 Superheroes Category:Living Earth 1 Superheroes Category:Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Earth 1 Characters Category:Living Earth 1 Characters